A Haven in Storybrooke
by Ivyskiss
Summary: A teenage girl shows up at Storybrooke General with amnesia. But there is something different about her.
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones squinted his eyes in the bright sun as he strolled through the small town.

Despite the bright sun and clear sky it was quite chilly day in the little city of Storybrooke. The usual familiar figures were making their daily rounds. He nodded towards archie who was walking Pongo, got a grunt from Leroy as he passed on his way to Grannys.

It was Killian who was charged to patrol as acting Sheriff.

Deputy Jones was his official title that he now wore. It felt strange.

The shiny badge on Killian's hip felt stranger still.

.

What did Captain Hook know of being a sheriff?

Emma had rolled her eyes at him when had had asked her this.

" _Swan." Killian sighed. "What does Captain Hook know of being a Sheriff?"_

" _You'd be a deputy, not a Sheriff. I'm still the Sheriff."_

" _Alright, what do I know of being a deputy?"_

" _You have military training and experience, for one."_

 _Emma was holding the deputy badge in her hand in between them._

" _You have literally centuries of hand to hand combat and leadership experience."_

" _It's also been centuries since I was on the right side of the law, love."_

 _She quirked an eyebrow at him, "You know according to my parents, you're a prince now right?"_

" _Emma-"_

" _Killian."_

 _Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, sufficiently shutting him up. He brought his arms up to encircle her waist. He raised his eyes to meet her gaze._

" _I never thought I would be on the right side of the law either. I was a thief and I totally fell into bailbonds as a career. I sortof fell into this job too. But I know you are the perfect person to act as my deputy. David and I are here to fill in all the blanks you need us to. "_

 _She looked deeply into his eyes that way she did when she was speaking straight to his soul, her voice dropping into an intimate low cadence._

" _There's no one I trust more than you."_

 _She smiled at him then and pulled away slightly, stepping back and once again offering the badge._

" _And we do make quite a team."_

 _He returned her smile and took the badge in his hand._

" _Aye, love, that we do."_

Which is how he found himself at the station at least two days a week. He was still learning all of the town ordinances and laws. The paperwork to fill out was easy enough for him.

He wore his pirate cutlass instead of the weapon Emma had issued to him. He had experience with firearms, a fact that had surprised David and Swan. He had his old training with a flintlock and had some occasions to use them in his pirating career. However, he was still much more comfortable with the cutlass.

"I am far better at swinging my sword love." He had whispered in Emma's ear while David was out of earshot. She had blushed and gently smacked his arm with a file she had been holding.

What he still hadn't confessed out loud was that familiarity wasn't the whole truth. The other, bigger reason he didn't want to use a firearm was the fact that the last time he had used a gun was when he shot Belle with Gold's revolver.

He shot an unarmed woman in the back.

Belle had forgiven him for it, of course, but he was still deeply ashamed of that action.

Being a newly minted Sheriff reminded him much of when he was a young lieutenant. Although he had read and studied tirelessly, he felt had no real clue about what he was doing back then, he really had no clue what he was doing now. But Liam had had faith in him back then, and Emma had faith in him now. He wouldn't let her down.

Emma. He sighed at the thought of his Swan so far away from him. She had been gone for two days now and he missed her dreadfully. He didn't like being left behind to watch the town while Emma was in Boston with Henry and Regina, looking at colleges. But Henry needed his mothers, they all needed this normal experience of deciding on a school for his future.

Hook had wanted to go with them but he bit his tongue because Emma needed him here. She needed to know that she could trust him to keep the town safe and in some semblance of order for a few days. He wanted to take a weight of her shoulders.

Killian was lost in thought as he patrolled. He took a quick detour down to the docks to pick up some paperwork at his office at the harbor.

He had an office. Another unfamiliar feeling.

As well as deputy to the sheriff, he was the Storybrooke Harbormaster. Harbormaster was a far more comfortable position for him. He spoke the language of sailors. The rules and regulations regarding the seafaring vessels were familiar to him.

He knew ships, he understood ships.

Besides, it calmed his nerves to be on the docks. A dock in any realm or city was a still a dock.

Hook was about to cut through the shore and back into town when something on the ground caught his eye.

"Bloody Hell!" He gasped and set to a run while reaching for the walkie talkie on his belt.

There, lying on the rocks was an unconscious teenaged girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian sat in the hospital chair, his gaze was fixed on the figure on the bed in front of him.

How many times had he found himself in this damned hospital?

Killian had been horrified to see a child lying on the ground, cold and alone. His mind racing, he had called the paramedics, they had arrived in just moments, but it still felt so long. He had pulled off his long leather jacket and covered her small form, speaking to her softly, murmuring reassurances the whole time he was waiting. It was a relief when the paramedics showed up. He helped them and rode in the blaring ambulance back to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Hook had called Emma and left her a voicemail, informing her of what had happened. She had sent him a text that she would call him back shortly, but an hour had passed and nothing.

He had tried to distract himself with _The Daily Mirror_ , Storybrooke's lone resident newspaper, yet to no avail. He was too worried about the teenager. The child in the bed looked so very fragile. He couldn't bear the thought of her waking up alone.

Children should never wake up alone.

He remembered back to when he had been hit by the bloody demon car that broke his ribs and put him in this very hospital. He had woken up fuzzy and in so much pain he could hardly breathe. Even though he would never have admitted it to himself at the time, Killian had been so grateful to see Emma sitting on his bed, waiting for him to regain consciousness. It sparked a tiny hope in his chest that she could have cared for him.

His Emma had done that for him then, back when he was a villain. He could do that for this girl now.

She was a beautiful child, maybe 14 or 15 years old. She had light skin and her delicate features were framed with long raven hair with purple streaked through it. Emma mentioned once that women sometimes dyed their tresses for enjoyment in this realm. She had explained this when had found her scanning hair dye in the grocery store. He had paled and begged her not to take away his sunshine.

The girl wore a black shirt embellished with lace and jeans tucked into black boots. She had on some silver necklaces, and several rings adorned her fingers, which were painted with bold nail polish. Her eyes were lined with kohl and her lashes embellished with black mascara.

The girl stirred under Killian's gaze.

"Lass?" he spoke softly. "Lass?"

The girl mumbled. "Papa?"

Killian pulled his chair forward and leaned to the girl in the bed.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

The girl opened her eyes then. Her gaze focused on him.

"Dad?" her voice sounded hoarse as she spoke, "What's going on?"

Killian felt a stab of pity. The poor child thought she was at home in her bed.

"My name is Killian. I am the deputy here. I found you on the beach."

"What is your name, lass?"

The girl blinked in confusion. She stared at him like he had an octopus on his head.

"Lass?"

"Sorry, I uh…" She stammered. "I - I thought you were my dad."

"That's quite all right." Killian smiled. Trying to be a gentleman. She was a child, injured, and alone. He didn't want to frighten her on top of everything else.

"I'm afraid you took a bit of a tumble. I found you at the docks."

"What's your name?"

She stared at the IV in her arm as she answered. Hook remembered the IV from his time in the hospital. He had pulled it out the first opportunity he had.

"Lass?" he repeated.

The brunette's eyes snapped back to his, and she blinked before answering.

"Haven. My name is Haven."

What a lovely name. He thought. It suits her.

"My name is Killian." He repeated. "I am the deputy here, I found you on the ground. Can you tell me what happened?"

Haven started to answer but hesitated "I… I don't remember."

"That's alright. Take some time to get your bearings, love."

Haven was still looking at Killian strangely when Dr. Whale strood into the room.

"Great, you're awake. My name is Dr. Whale."

"Haven."

Haven gestured towards the I.V. in her arm. "Can we please take this thing out of my arm? I can drink for myself."

Dr. Whale looked at the I.V. levels and apparently deemed that she had received enough fluids, because he indeed slid the needle from her arm. Killian noticed she looked away from it as he did so. She was tough when it came to facing strangers and waking up in a hospital room, but she was squeamish with the needle.

Dr. Whale examined Haven's eyes and began asking questions.

"So Haven, how are you feeling?

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Any blurry vision? " Whale continued

"No."

"Head hurt?"

"A little bit." she confessed.

"Sensitivity to light?"

"Not really."

"What can you tell us about what happened to you?"

"I can't remember, it's all fuzzy, I just remember a flash of light and I woke up here."

"Aye, is that why you thought you were at home? That I was your Papa?"

She nodded.

Whale finished his brief exam before he turned to Killian, "Deputy, can I speak to you outside?"

Killian looked at Haven and spoke quietly to her. "Rest, now darling, I'll be back in a moment, Aye?"

Killian stepped out into the hallway and shut the door tight behind him before he turned to Dr. Whale. He had mixed feelings when it came to this man. On one hand, he was quite a good doctor, on the other, he suffered from same pull to alcohol that Hook was all too familiar with. He knew the effects of said vice. It could lead to impaired judgement and a shaky hand.

"She took quite a spill, that's for sure, so we aren't ruling out a mild concussion. Which could explain her memory loss. It should be temporary. She doesn't appear to have any broken bones or neck injury."

"That is if it is not something magical." Killian mused

"For that, you'd have to ask the Mayor or your wife." Whale answered "You found her alone, and unconscious. Is that correct?"

"Aye."

"Were there any pills or empty bottles nearby? Poisons?"

Killian shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that."

"Were there any signs of sexual assault?"

Killian felt his temper flare at that thought, he clenched his jaw and swallowed a lump of anger. "No."

Whale nodded and took note of the record.

"Well there is a another issue here, which is we don't know who this girl is. There are no records of her." Whale leveled his gaze at Killian. "She is at least 14, possibly older, if she had been born here, we would have some kind of record, so she isn't from Storybrooke."

" So we don't know who her parents are." Killian concluded.

Whale was called away, leaving Killian with his thoughts.

There was something about Haven.

Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Something familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rest, now darling, I'll be back in a moment, Aye?"

Killian smiled at her reassuringly and followed Dr. Whale out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Haven watched the two men leave the room. She waited a beat after the door was shut tight and she was sure she was alone, before she brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

The familiar blue light emanated from her hand. The mild throbbing in her head lessened until it disappeared. She then began picturing the blue light traveling throughout her., focusing on her back, shoulder, and hip where she had landed on the ground. The soreness in her body subsided and the light in her palm light faded.

Haven sighed in relief, her thoughts now felt clear and her body felt stronger.

 _Well, that's one problem solved._ She thought wryly, and sat up in the bed, crossing her legs.

Haven assed herself then, like her family taught her.

" _If you ever find yourself alone or in danger, stay calm and assess the situation."_

Obviously, she was in the hospital. She wasn't locked up and she had the damn IV out of her arm, thank the Heavens. The paramedics had left her clothing on her in lieu of a hospital gown, so she didn't have to waste time looking for them. Angling her head around the room, she noticed her blue coat was laying on the back of a chair. Her jewelry was all there, so no sticky fingers to hunt down and break. She was no longer in any pain and she was safe enough for the time being. She could easily find food or water if she needed it.

Okay situation assessed. Now then, where the _hell_ had that stupid green portal brought her to?

She was in Storybrooke, that much was obvious. But things were just...off.

She had acted on her feet and faked memory loss. That wasn't a complete lie, she wasn't exactly sure what had happened in the magical aftershock of the accident. She vaguely remembered the bright, swirling, portal and hearing Hope screaming. The next thing she knew she was in that damn hospital bed. With Killian Jones staring at her.

It was the weirdest sensation looking at Killian Jones and him not knowing who she was.

A curse hadn't been cast, nor had a wish been made. It was definitely some sort of portal.

Haven had read enough comics to understand the concept of multiverses, was that where she was? Some parallel universe?

There was a copy of the Storybrooke Mirror sitting on the chair Killian had been sitting on. Haven held out her hand and in poof of royal blue smoke, the paper was now in her hand.

Haven scanned the paper for any information. The headlines were the same kind of small-town slop it always was...

Her eyes widened when she saw he date written in black and white: April 7, 2018.

2018

Bloody hell.

Bloody buggering hell!

What was she going to do now?

"Oh bollocks." She hissed. Her head spinning with the weight of the information. Haven was thankful she was in bed, as she slumped back onto the pillow. It could ruin everything she had ever known! A total butterfly effect thing could happen if she did anything wrong.

What the actual hell was she supposed to do with him watching her every move? She couldn't very well outright lie to him. That never worked.

That hadn't worked when she said the academic award she got at school was no big deal and he showed up to the ceremony anyway.

It hadn't worked when she claimed had no idea how the fake snake got into Neal's lunchbox after he had made Robyn cry.

It certainly hadn't worked when she snuck out with Colette to cross town lines to go to the midnight premier of the new _Black Widow_ movie.

Whatever though. Memory loss was a common enough occurrence in Storybrooke, and given her very real head injury, it was certainly more than believable. And since she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, it would be normal for her to ask weird questions. Like what year is it or who is president.

She couldn't sneak out, not with the Deputy right outside. If she even got away, she couldn't get far before he caught up with her. Who knew where the bug was. It may be with her mom.

Where the Hell was her mom anyway?

The door opened and interrupted her thoughts. The two men walked back into the room.

 _Killian, killian_ , Haven reminded herself. _You have to call him Killian._

"Well Haven, you seem to be okay to go. I wrote you a mild painkiller, if you should need it. You can fill it at the hospital pharmacy downstairs. I also want you to stay off your electronics for the time being. Make sure you get lots of rest. If you feel faint or dizzy, I want you to lie down and have Deputy Jones call me immediately."

Dr. Whale made his exit leaving her alone with the pirate.

Killian turned to the teen, "How are you feeling there, love? Are you in pain?"

Haven shook her head.

Killian was silent for a beat and then leveled his gaze at her, "Since I am the Acting Sheriff, and you are a minor, you're being released into my temporary custody until we can locate your family."

Haven clenched her jaw a bit. What did that mean? Was he going to lock her in the cells at the station?

"What exactly does that mean?" She asked, he voice edged with a bit of steel as she met his blue eyes.

He smirked at her then. "Well, the first thing is lunch. You look like you haven't eaten in a week and I'm famished. The food here is not fit for human consumption. After that, we will go to Doc and get your medicine that Whale ordered."

Haven relaxed a bit at that. Lunch meant Granny's. She could handle Granny's. Maybe she could slip out of the back door and run before she messed up her whole future.

Killian grabbed her royal blue pea coat that was resting on the side chair, and helped her into it. He waited until she was situated before he lead her out into the hallway.

"I am afraid we must walk." He told her. "I don't drive."

"Oh, no problem." Haven responded.

Killian opened the door for Haven and the two set out into the cold air. The sun which had been so bright was now obscured by clouds.

The walked in silence for a while before Haven spoke.

"So you said you're the Acting Sheriff?" She started cautiously. "Does that mean there is more than one Sheriff? Who else is the Sheriff?"

"That would be my wife. She is indisposed at the time being."

Haven's heart did something funny in her chest. "Indisposed? Is she okay?" Haven asked, trying to sound as casual as possible as her voice hitched up an octave.

Killian glanced at her sideways, "Aye, she is fine. She is just out of town with our son."

Some of the tension in her chest lessened then. "Oh, okay." Duh. If anything was wrong with Emma, her husband wouldn't be casually going about his day.

Haven stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, and found her gloves, but not her cell phone.

"Um, D- Deputy?"

"Aye?"

"You didn't happen to see my cell phone when you found me?"

"I am afraid I didn't, lass." After lunch, we can go back and see if it is there."

Damn, she could have tried to text someone. Sneaking away was looking like her best bet.

Maybe she could run to Colette's family store and convince Gold to help her get home.

They arrived at Granny's, and as Killian opened the door and they stepped inside from the chill. Looking around Haven noticed that the diner looked almost exactly the same as Haven always had known it.

For some reason, that was really comforting.

Killian pulled out a chair and exchanged a look with Granny who nodded in acknowledgement. He seated on the other side of the table across from Haven.

Granny appeared with two cups of hot cocoa.

"Captain, you're late." Granny cajoled.

"My apologies, milady, I was occupied with my fair companion, here."

"Oh and who might you be?" Granny scrutinized the child over her glasses.

Haven must have looked panicked at the question, because Killian intercepted on her behalf, "Just helping me out for the afternoon." He said smoothly as he flashed Granny a brilliant smile. "Thought I'd treat her to a real Storybrooke meal."

"What'll ya have then?"

"The usual for me, milady." Hook looked at Haven then, "and you lass?"

"Uh, grilled cheese and fries please? And could I trouble you for a side of ranch dressing?"

Granny smiled at them and left.

"So how is your head feeling lass? Can you remember more about what happened?"

Haven blew on her cocoa to cool it, while relishing the feel of the warm ceramic in her cold hands. She never quite acquired the same taste for cinnamon in her drink as other family members, only adding the spice occasionally.

"Well, not much really. Everything is fuzzy." She said truthfully, taking a small sip of the chocolate. "I remember a light, and screaming and then next thing I was in the hospital."

Killian nodded absorbing the info before he spoke again.

"Haven, I know I just met you, but I want you know that I am here to help you.I need you to be honest with me lass. Are you in danger? is someone after you?"

"No, no one is chasing me. I got here by accident."

Killian's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"Excuse me a moment ,lass." Killian got up and strode away, leaving Haven at the table.

Haven's heart sped up as she set her cocoa down. Now was her chance. Haven glanced once at the front window where Killian was now standing, his back to her while he spoke on the phone.

Haven slipped away from the table and made her way to the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian had come to a decision.

There was something about Haven that intrigued him, and the situation in which he had found her concerned him.

He wanted to help her, not just out of duty as sheriff.

He stepped back into the room where Haven was sitting up on the bed. She looked much more alert than she had when he had left.

Dr. Whale gave her some instructions about her ailments before he left the two alone.

Killian turned to the teen, "How are you feeling there, love? Are you in pain?"

Haven shook her head.

Killian was silent for a beat and then leveled his gaze at her, "Since I am the Acting Sheriff, and you are a minor, you're being released into my temporary custody until we can locate your family." He spoke in a tone that offered no argument.

The look that flashed across her face reminded him of Emma when she got angry.

"What exactly does that mean?" She hissed.

He smirked at her then. _Yes, very much like Emma indeed._ "Well, the first thing is lunch. You look like you haven't eaten in a week and I'm famished. The food here is not fit for human consumption. After that, we will go to Doc and get your medicine that Whale ordered."

Haven seemed to relax at that explanation. The brunette seemed quite comfortable around him. More comfortable than he would think a young girl would be around a strange man with a hook for a hand. _She is confident,_ Killian noted.

The pair began to walk as Killian's mind was attempting to fit the pieces of this girl together. Killian prided himself at his ability to read people. Over the many years of his very long life, Killian had learned to hone his skills. He could tell if someone was cowardly or strong or boring. It was something he had found tremendously useful in his pirate career.

After a few minutes Haven spoke up, not looking at him.

"So you said you're the Acting Sheriff? Does that mean there is more than one Sheriff? Who else is the Sheriff?"

 _Smart girl._ "That would be my wife. She is indisposed at the time being." Killian explained.

Killian heard the panic in her voice when she spoke again. "Indisposed? Is she okay?"

Killian glanced at her sideways, "Aye, she is fine. She is just out of town with our son."

"Oh, okay."

 _She is kind._

He watched as Haven reached into her blue coat pockets and pulled out a pair of woolen black gloves. She reached back into her pockets and seemed to dig a bit. Before he could ask if she had lost something, she turned to him.

"Um, D- Deputy?"

"Aye?"

"You didn't happen to see my cell phone when you found me?"

"I am afraid I didn't, lass." After lunch, we can go back and see if it is there."

They arrived at Granny's, and Killian opened the door, making a point to use his hook to do so, over the years, he had learned that he could learn about people by how they reacted to his metal appendage. This girl didn't blink at the steel, and he filed that away with the others in his mind.

Haven looked around at the diner, as if taking it all in, but didn't say a word.

 _She is observant._

Killian pulled out a chair and nodded his usual greeting to the Widow Lucas. He seated on the other side of the table across from Haven.

Granny appeared with two cups of hot cocoa.

"Captain, you're late." Granny cajoled.

"My apologies, milady, I was occupied with my fair companion, here."

"Oh and who might you be?" Granny scrutinized the child over her glasses.

Haven looked panicked at the inquiry,"Just helping me out for the afternoon." He intercepted, his smiled at the woman, hoping to distract her from Haven,"Thought I'd treat her to a real Storybrooke meal."

It worked, "What'll ya have then?"

"The usual for me, milady." Hook looked at Haven then, "and you lass?"

"Uh, grilled cheese and fries please? And could I trouble you for a side of ranch dressing?"

Hook blinked a bit. _She has manners._ Better manners than he sometimes heard from his stepson.

"So how is your head feeling lass? Can you remember more about what happened?"

Haven picked up the cup and nursed it, before she answered.

"Well, not much really. Everything is fuzzy." She took a ladylike sip of her drink. Her ringed fingers wrapped around the cup. One of them looked remarkable similar to one he that he used to wear in his younger years.

"I remember a light, and screaming and then next thing I was in the hospital."

Killian could tell she was telling the truth, but perhaps not the whole truth. She seemed a bit skittish, she wasn't afraid of him, or the town, but afraid of something. Was she in trouble?

"Haven, I know I just met you, but I want you know that I am here to help you.I need you to be honest with me lass. Are you in danger? is someone after you?"

"No, no one is chasing me. I got here by accident."

Again, the truth.

Killian's phone buzzed in his pocket and when he pulled it out, Emma's face was looking up at him from the screen.

"Excuse me a moment, lass." Killian got up and strode away, leaving Haven at the table.

Killian stepped outside the front door of the diner, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, love. How is University?"

"Hey Killian, it's great, but we can talk about that later. You message said you found a lost kid?"

"Aye, down by the docks, on the ground."

"Is she okay?"

"Aye. She appears to be just fine."

He spent a moment filling Emma in on the details of the encounter.

"There's more than that though Swan. There's something… different about her."

"Different how?"

"I can't explain it." He said. "Perhaps our paths have crossed in the past somehow." Hook paused. "I also think, he briefly looked up to ensure he was out of earshot of any passerbys "I think she might have some magic."

"Really?"

"Aye."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Killian opened the door to go back inside.

Haven was gone.

Killian ran to the back of the diner, into the floral sitting room and called her name.

He looked down at his phone, pulling up the contact for Emma, ready to call her back. When he looked at the image of his wife in his palm something clicked in his brain.

Haven looked like Swan.

Haven looked _very much_ like his Swan.

His mind was spinning. It was impossible, but somehow he just knew. He _knew_ without a doubt who Haven was, and who she was to him.

Killian looked up then, and saw his reflection in the hallway mirror. Where his own blue eyes stared back at him.

The same blue eyes that had looked at him and called him "Papa."

 _Papa._

Bloody Hell.

 _Bloody buggering hell._

He had to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Killian was but a lad, his father packed him and Liam up and took them from their little home and onto a ship. He had promised his young sons adventures in faraway lands.

Then Brennan Jones abandoned his children and sold them into servitude.

Once a nightmare and a power outage had startled him awake that he told Swan why he hated the dark. Emma had listened silently, with wide eyes, then retrieved a scented candle out of their shared bathroom and lit it with magic.

The years had swept away the finer details of that horrible night. He could no longer quite recall the particulars that had stubbornly haunted him. Details like the wrinkles in his old master's face that made him appear so frightening or how the mattress stank of musty old hay as Killian had huddled under the blanket. But the pain, the pain had stayed with him.

Killian would not abandon Haven. She needed him.

Killian was pacing fervently around the floral sitting room. He had rushed upstairs, and checked the hall closet and jiggled some handles, calling her name, to no avail. Haven was gone; lost, alone, and probably scared out of her mind. That thought only made the fearful frustration bubble up in his chest until he wanted to drive his hook into Granny's gaudy flowered armchair and shred it.

Bloody hell, he had to find her.

 _Calm down mate, keep your wits about you. She needs you._

He scrubbed his hand over his face. She couldn't have gotten very far. Granny would have told him if she had poofed out with magic in the middle of the diner.

What had he and Emma done when they were sent back in time?

Killian tried to go through the first moments when he and Emma had been thrust back into the Enchanted Forest. They had landed on the ferns, They had figured out where they were, argued about some wizard, they ran into her parents, and went to-

Rumpelstiltskin.

They had gone Rumpelstiltskin for help.

Killian felt ice cold fingers tighten around his heart.

No bloody way would that damned Crocodile come near Haven.

Hook took off at a run towards Gold's shop. The sign in the window read "closed", the lights were out, making the odd assortment of mysterious objects inside appear even stranger and creepier in the shadows. The sheriff jiggled the handle finding front door was locked. Emma still had the master key to all the various places along main street on her own key chain. Killian once more peered into the front window before jogging around to the back entrance.

That is where he found her.

Haven was at the back door, attempting to pick the lock. The sun had peeked through in spotlights in the alley behind the store. Her black hair was shiny, and the purple woven through her locks made looked iridescent as it hung as a curtain over her face.

"I can't let you do that, darling." Killian's voice rang out through the cold air.

Haven startled at the sound.

"How long have you been standing there?" Haven asked as she twisted the small metal tool in her hand as he walked towards her slowly, fearful that she would disappear into a puff of smoke before his eyes.

God, she was beautiful, she looked so much like Emma, how had he not seen before?

It was a moment before he found his voice, "I believe that your father would have my other hand if I let you in The Dark One's shop alone."

Her eyes widened. "You know who my father is?"

"Aye, Darling."

"He's here right now isn't he?"

Haven didn't answer, she looked like she was warring with herself.

"You don't really have amnesia do you?" Killian asked

Haven sighed, resigned to the truth.

"I wasn't lying. I was in an accident", she clarified. "There was a green portal and I fell through." She met his gaze, her blue eyes mirroring his own.

"My name is Haven Jones. I'm your daughter."

Killian was silent as he stared at her. He saw so many things, he saw his Emma, he saw himself, he even saw the smallest traces of the mother he had lost so, so many centuries ago.

His expression must have been dark, because she suddenly sounded frail as she spoke again.

"Are you mad at me?" Haven squeaked out.

Killian realized his mistake and gave her a soft smile.

"How could he ever be mad at you?" He gently cajoled.

Haven blinked rapidly at the reply and Killian was alarmed to see the tears in her eyes.

"No tears, love. I am going to get you home, Haven. It's going to be alr-"

Hook's words were cut off by Haven as she launched herself into his embrace as with surprising force. His arms automatically came around her and he held her close. The blue wool of her coat was soft under his calloused hand as he gently rubbed soothing circles on her back, muttering a string of reassurances.

"It's alright, darling. I'm here, you're not alone. Don't be frightened. I am going to get you home." Killian vowed.

"No more running away, aye?"

She nodded into his jacket.

There was a moment's silence before he asked, "Promise?"

"Yeah, Dad. " she replied, his heart twisted at the word. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Her father may have been younger by a good 15 years, but his hug still felt the same.

His coat still smelled like him, like leather and wind and the same spicy cologne that her mother loved. His murmured reassurances were the same that had gotten her through shots and soothed nightmares and Haven couldn't help but feel a million times better about this whole situation.

She had her dad back on her side, everything would be okay.

Despite her warm blue coat, Haven was starting to feel the chill in the air, and when she shivered, Killian released her from his hug. He didn't even try to hide the moisture in his eyes as he smiled down and offered her his arm.

Killian lead her back inside the diner, where their lunch was waiting for them. Leave it to Granny to not bat an eye at the town deputy running off in the middle of a meal.

The pair sat down once again. Having her dad back on her side made the knot in her stomach loosen and seeing the pile of Granny's golden fries made her realize just how hungry she was. Haven attacked her fries, squirting a pool of ketchup to drown the potatoes in.

Killian was sitting across from his daughter. He was going back and forth looking like he wanted to say something, then shoving a few fries in his mouth instead. Haven could practically see the questions in his mind Haven took a bite of her grilled cheese and chewed for a moment, she swallowed before she spoke.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"When do…about when do you come along?"

Haven thought for a moment, "About 4 years? A little less?"

Killian nodded, soaking in the information in that thoughtful way of his. She dipped a corner of the cheesy toast into the pool of ranch dressing sitting next to her plate before taking another bite.

"What is that white sauce?" He asked her.

"Ranch?" Her eyes went wide, "You've never had ranch?" Haven pushed the tub towards Killian. "Try it on a fry." She urged.

Killian dipped a fry and took a bite. "Not bad." He admitted, and she grinned.

"Tell me, what does your mother think of these purple tresses of yours, darling?"

Haven smirked a little, "She sort-of helped me do it, actually."

"Did she now?" Killian asked, clearly not believing her.

Haven's smirk grew into a true smile. "Well, she found out I was going to do it, and she decided that she might as well help me with it. You know, so my hair wouldn't fall out or something." She took another bite of her food before she commented, "Also, I think she likes doing stuff like that. Normal stuff she missed out on growing up."

Haven took a sip of chocolate before she continued. "Anyways, we were at the drugstore and we ran into Aunt Regina and when we asked about hair products she asked why I didn't teach her how to do it with magic. That Friday we made a total girl's night with it. Aunt Regina, Zelena, Robyn ,Hope, mom, everyone. Zelena and Regina showed us all how to do all sorts of glamours. We ate pizza and I did Mom's makeup. It was so fun."

As she spoke she felt a prick of homesickness. She shook it off and continued with her commentary, trying not to think of their weekly movie nights and her Dad's slow-cooker soup.

"Anyways, it's really easy to change it whenever I want." She ran her fingers through her hair and the purple streaks turned red before his eyes, she ran her fingers through it again, and they resumed their violet hue.

"That's quite impressive." Killian remarked.

She couldn't help but feel a smug blush at his accolades. Her dad did that a lot, clearly so proud of his family.

"I have a question. Haven started. "When did you figure it out? Who I was?"

"Not immediately. After you ran off, I realized how much like Emma you looked, except for your eyes. Then it all hit me at once, and all the things that I noticed about you suddenly made sense."

"Such as?" Haven liked to hear the logic that people used when solving a puzzle.

"Such as the fact that you called me "Dad" when you were waking up in the hospital."

"The next clue was that you didn't react to this." He held up the hook.

Haven made a face. How could she have not thought about that?

"You are also wearing a ring that I currently have stashed away on the Jolly Roger."

Haven ran a finger over the ring in question. Damn, sometimes she forgot how damn observant her father was.

"So, now what?" She asked him.

"First, finish your lunch." He nodded towards her plate. "Then, we work on getting you back home. I know your parents are worried sick."

They probably were worried sick. She didn't want to think of that.

" We need to get a message to my family to let them what's going on." She declared.

"Aye." Killian agreed. "I imagine cell phones won't work in this case. We need magic."

"I figured as much, that is why I went to Gold's shop."

Her father's face hardened and his tone turned to steel when he answered quietly."I'd rather not enlist Gold's help in this venture, my dear."

Haven swallowed a too big gulp of cocoa, she knew better to argue with him when he used that tone of voice.

"We have some magic supplies in our shed." Killian offered.

Haven shook her head. She didn't want to go to the house. She had seen a picture or two from before she was born and the place in no way resembled the home she knew. The yard would be missing their pool and their pear tree Hope loved so much. She didn't want to see it without the warm painted walls, bedecked with the paintings of pirate prickle of homesickness grew again as she thought of the bookshelves full of her dad's worn tombs, reading her mom's criminal justice books on rainy days or the family photos in little black frames.

Haven's hand unconsciously went to rub the spot behind her ear, a nervous habit she had inherited from the man sitting across from her.

Her fingers brushed the silver earring she wore and she froze.

An idea began to take shape in her mind. Before she had been born, her parents were separated into different realms. Dad had used a magical seashell to talk to Mom. She didn't have a magic seashell, but she had something else. She looked up at her father, with a look of revelation in her eyes.

"What is it?" Hook asked

"I've got an idea. We don't need Rumplestiltskin."

"We need his daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

(Storybrooke, 2036)

As the background of weekly movie nights and family dinners, the Jones household was usually something of a sanctuary for those who dwelled inside.

But now, as KIllian paced his living room, his loving home felt akin to a war room.

His family, along with Regina and Robin, were gathered around his kitchen attempting to formulate a plan to save Haven. On the verge of driving his hook through the table, Killian had excused himself to the living room. He couldn't just sit there.

Over the years of his long life, Killian Jones had faced many a frightening experience. Centuries of piracy had been fraught with terrors, but it couldn't prepare him for being a father and the fear that came when a loved one was in danger.

Even though he knew this day was coming, it still wasn't easier. It didn't stop the terror, knowing his little girl was lost.

All alone.

She's not alone mate. She is with him. She is fine, she is safe. She is strong.

Killian stopped his pacing and his eyes settled on a photograph of Haven sitting on his mantle. She was six years old and smiling brilliantly up at the camera in a pile of Autumn leaves. He recalled that day clearly, a lovely Fall BBQ at the Charming farm. Emma and Killian had brought chicken wings smothered in sauce. The children had played in the leaves and drank cider. Haven got to ride Zoey, one of the Charming's horses. Haven loved the gentle mare and the horse seemed to return her affection, often strolling over to Haven and sniffing for a treat.

Hook scrubbed his face with his hand, as if that would settle the screaming panic in his head to bloody do something and get his daughter back.

The sound of his front door opening and closing pulled his attention from the photograph. Footsteps rushed into the living room, revealing petite form of Colette Gold. She had long since stopped bothering to knock, as she was over at the Jones home so often and she was always welcome.

Colette's blue eyes were full of concern when she spoke.

"Mr. Jones, It's Haven, I know where she is."

Killian nodded, "Let's hear it, lass."

(Storybrooke, 2018)

The Joneses were back in the overly floral sitting room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

Killian had suggested they go back to his home, to their home, but Haven said no. She had confided that she was afraid of seeing it different from the house she had always known. That made Killian wonder just how much it had changed before she was born.

Perhaps it was time to visit that Ikea place Henry had mentioned.

The shabby chic rooms in Granny's Bed and Breakfast had been the setting of more than one melancholy memory for Killian. Back when he was still pining for Emma, he had a few nights of staring at the fire or out the window, flask in hand. He recalled the meeting about Zelena with Emma and her parents, Snow rolling her eyes at him, David watching him like a hawk. He had felt like an outsider then, a rather lost one at that.

Now he was here with his daughter. The daughter he was going to have with his wife. Killian couldn't help but marvel at how much his life had changed since then and would continue to change in the next few years.

Haven waved her hand and the fireplace sprang to life, crackling warmly before she turned to the pirate.

"So, remember when you had to talk to mom through the seashell?"

He nodded, "Aye, When we were separated because of Gideon and Fiona." A thought occurred to him, " Wait, You are friends with Gideon, then?"

Haven shrugged, "You told me the story about him once, but the Gideon I grew up with is nothing like that."

Killian filed that fact away, to digest at a later time. "So what did you have in mind for reaching your parents?"

His daughter launched into an explanation. "Okay so, there is this movie, I may or may not have been too young to watch it.."

Killian's eyebrow quirked up all on it's own at that detail.

"It's not bad," she claimed at his reaction. "It's just sort of dark. It's about vampires and werewolves. But it is a whole thing where the main character uses her memory to send a message to reach someone who is magically asleep."

Killian nodded his understanding.

"We are going to do the same thing, with this."

Haven pushed her dark hair back, revealing a silver earring. Haven pulled it out of her ear and showed it to Killian. He recognized the shape immediately. It was a charm that resembled the magical dreamcatchers that had been used to hold memories.

"This is my version of a magic seashell."

"My best friend Colette has the other one. We enchanted them to be able to communicate with each other. We wear them and send messages to each other through them. If I am missing, there is no way she won't check it."

"That is absolutely brilliant, Haven." He said sincerely and Haven grinned at his praise.

"Now that we have a way to communicate, we still need a plan to get you home." Killian remarked. "You wouldn't happen to have a magic bean on you?"

"I don't know about a bean, and I don't really trust fairy dust, but what about Uncle Nemo and Uncle Liam?"

Killian blinked at Haven in surprise, not only for the "Uncle" attached to the names she mentioned.

" The Nautilus? You think the Nautilus can take you home?"

"I do."

Haven held the little dreamcatcher up in her polished fingers, the charm glowing a soft blue as she spoke.

" Hey, Colette, It's Haven. I fell into a portal and I was sent back in time to April 7, 2018. I am still in Storybrooke, and I have magic, but I need a way to get home. I need you to tell my parents…."

Her words became an echo as Killian gazed at his child, trying to picture his future life.

Killian couldn't help the little swell of pride that filled his chest. His daughter was bloody brilliant. Amazing. He wanted to memorize her. How was he supposed to wait 15 years to see this girl again?

"..the compass in Dad's jacket pocket should work." Haven stopped speaking and the blue glow faded from the charm. She stuck the earring back in her ear, and flicked the fire out with a wave of her hand before turning to her father.

"Do you think that it worked?"

"Only one way to find out, love."


	8. Chapter 8

The walk to the docks was far too short.

The conversation that had settled between them on the jaunt was companionable and familial. Haven's giggle was music to his ears as they strolled to the sea, back to where he had found her just a few hours ago.

"So Colette is your best friend?" Killian asked her, wanting to know as much about her as he could before she left him.

Haven nodded, "Yeah, we were born exactly seven weeks apart."

" We always spend a day together for our birthdays. There was only one time we couldn't though."

"Something happened?" Killian asked, his mind automatically going to magical maladies.

"She took Gideon and Colette on a book tour to Chicago with her. She wanted Mr. Gold to go with them, but he refused."

"Belle wrote a book?" Killian knew that Belle had always wanted to travel more, to see the world, she would finally get to be able to fulfill her wanderlust.

"She's wrote a few actually." Haven answered, she kicked a stone out of her way. "They are good, but they aren't really my thing. Hope likes her regency book."

Hook chuckled, It made his heart light knowing that there were so many good things in the future. If only he had known in his darkest hours all those centuries ago the great happiness that he had now found with Emma. He recalled long nights alone on the deck of the Jolly, his heart so full of bitterness and pain he felt as though he couldn't breathe.

Now with the knowledge that he would be a father, there weren't words to describe his joy.

There was was a very familiar figure pacing the docks when the arrived.

The sun was rapidly lowering to its rest within the cradle of the ocean. An Atlantic sunset was painted across the sky and its glow was echoed in a thousand glittering diamonds across the surface of the ocean.. The unique coning tower of the Nautilus curved out of the water like a waterhorse.

Next to the submerged craft was the passenger who was there to take Haven back where she belonged.

When Haven had sent word to Colette, Hook had assumed that Nemo would be charged with Haven's rescue. He should have known better. He should have known that her father was the one who was willing to go to the end of the world-or time- for his little girl.

Killian caught sight of the two of them and jogged over. He threw his arms around his daughter.

"Haven! Thank God! Are you alright?"

Killian watched his future self embrace his child. Killian cupped her head in his hand, the purple and black strands fluttered in his calloused fingers. Killian's heart squeezed when he noticed that his wedding ring was still in place, shining in the sunset's glow.

As Killian stared at his future self, he recalled what Emma had told him about the weird alternative realm that she had been sucked into with the Evil Queen's wish. They had discussed her adventure into an alternative reality over hot chocolate in front of their fireplace, and he hadn't liked the person she had described. She had mentioned he was far older, heavier, and quite unkempt. He was a sad caricature of the dashing man that she loved so much.

The man before him did not resemble such a character.

He was older, true, with some fine lines and a touch of grey at his temples. He was wearing a black wool coat, cut slim to his figure instead of his leather. He also wore dark striped rugby scarf. It was reminiscent of the one Henry wore so often, except it was black and royal blue.

He had once joked to Emma about how curses and Neverland had given him experience but he had retained his youthful glow. In truth, he had a few trepidations about the aging process. We wanted to get older with Emma, but the reality of that did rattle him a bit after escaping the ravages of aging for hundreds of years. But much to his great relief, the man before him was still unquestionably Captain Killian Jones.

"Hi Dad, yeah, I am okay." She pulled out slightly, and gestured to his younger self, looking back and forth between them both. "But -you had to have known that? You lived this once, didn't you?"

Her father nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up a bit. "Aye, but that doesn't mean I won't always worry about you, my Little Duck."

Haven rolled her eyes in a _very_ Emma -like way at the pet name.

"Colette got your message. That was genius, darling." Her father praised.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone with a purple case and handed it to her. "This was on the ground where the portal opened, just like your mother's when we were thrown back in time." He smirked "Thought you'd want this back immediately."

Haven grinned and took the phone, sticking it in her jacket pocket, obviously happy to have it back. Teenagers never changed.

"We best get going, love. Your mother and Hope are in a state."

Haven turned at her young father and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Killian swallowed the lump that arose in his throat. He wasn't ready to see her go, but he kept his voice strong as he spoke.

"I'll see you soon enough, love."

Killian smiled at her and watched as with practiced ease of a true sailor, Haved climbed aboard the submersible. She looked up and smiled at them one more time before she nimbly descended into the Nautilus.

The older Hook turned to him, and stretched his hand in greeting.

"Hello, Jones, Thank you for getting our girl home."

"She would've found a way if I hadn't been there. She is bloody perfect."

"Aye." He grinned proudly. "Indeed she is. A pirate princess through and through."

There was a moment of awkward silence and Killian felt his hand automatically went to his ear, but before he could speak, his future self spoke.

"I know you have a million questions mate, about what your life is going to be like. I have been where you are now."

The older Killian adjusted the scarf around his neck, and he noticed some letters were embroidered on the end of it reading _UMASS_. He would have to check the Google for some clarity on that appellation.

"You are happy. Emma is happy. You're in love and it's true love. That's always going to be the case. Your family is happy and healthy. You have a wonderful life."

Killian's heart squeezed. The man really was him.

"Permit me one question. she mentioned some of her friends. I know Neal and Robyn. She told me about Colette. But who is Hope?"

He quirked an eyebrow and gave his younger self a brilliant cheshire grin. He leaned in and the next words he spoke damn near stopped his old heart.

"Haven is my _youngest_ daughter, mate"

"You mean-"

"Aye. Haven has an older sister." He smiled at the dumbstruck look on his younger doppleganger's face, before he put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye."

"You'll do fine, mate. Follow your gut, it will tell you what to do."

"Henry always says that."

"Aye, if you don't listen to me, listen to your boy."

WIthout another word, the future Killian turned and climbed onto the Nautilus, and closed the hatch securely. After a few moments, steam erupted from ship, and the otherworldly green lights illuminated across the hull.

The submarine sank beneath the waves. Killian watched the water churn and bubble until the harbor become serene once again.

Killian stood there staring at the ocean until it turned to ink in the rapidly dimming light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank every single one of you who has come on this little journey with me. When I began this piece, it was originally meant to be a one shot. Then it grew. I have fallen in love with Haven. Thank you all so much, for your comments and kudos. I can't tell you how much it has meant to me to have readers enjoy my work. I have really enjoyed writing this piece!_

The dusk was coming on rapidly as Killian walked home.

The air was cold, but Killian sauntered through Storybrooke with a warmth in his heart. Killian felt like a different man than he had on patrol that morning. This morning he thought he had been worrying about his ability to be a Sheriff. He know understood, in retrospect, that what he was really concerned with,, was his place in this town, in this life, in this century, in this whole bloody realm.

Throughout the constant twists and turns throughout the centuries of his life, there was one thing he was sure of, and that was who he was. He always knew his place in the world. Whether he was scum or a sailor or anything in between.

He knew now who he was meant to be.

He was Killian Jones, husband of Emma, and father to Hope and Haven Jones.

 _Father._

He couldn't stop smiling to himself at that knowledge. He was going to be a father. A papa.

Hook found himself daydreaming about the life that he was going to have. About the summer days they spent swimming, sailing, and canoeing. About winter breaks spent playing in the snow and watching that awful Frozen movie and sipping cocoa and cinnamon. Taking his little family on day trips on the Jolly. Teaching his daughters to sail as he had taught Henry. Tucking them in at night and singing them the song his mother sang him. Telling them the story about the pirate and the princess climbing a beanstalk. Teaching them how to waltz in their living room. Sending them off to their school dances like he had with Henry.

His jaw stiffened at the thought of lads stealing off with his little girls. No wonder he had kept his hook.

He felt as though his entire life had lead up to this. To finding his home, finding his family.

Speaking of family, the lights were on at his home as he approached. That meant his Swan was home.

Wanting very much to hold his wife, Hook took the steps two at a time and opened the front door, looking at his home with new eyes. Perhaps he should have asked Haven to describe her home.

"Emma?" His voice echoed through his home. He frowned at that. Indeed, it was time for some for some more furnishings and decorations. "Emma, are you home?"

"Killian?"

Emma appeared from their kitchen, her her hair swept into a side-braid and wearing her black sweatpants and soft socks. She looked cozy and comfortable and perfect to his eyes.

She melted into his embrace. They stayed like that for several moments, savoring the feeling of being wrapped up in one another.

"Hey you. I missed you." She murmured.

"And I you." He held her, inhaling her scent, enjoying the warmth of her hair on his chilled nose.

"Hey," Emma pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "What about that girl you found? Is she okay?"

"Aye love. I found her father, and she is on her way home now."

"All in a day's work for a hero, huh?" Emma cajoled with a smirk. Her delicate hands gently sliding up on his chest.

"No darling, it was all her, she was brilliant and brave." Again, his heart twinged with pride. He gazed at her now, the future mother of his children, he saw remnants of the daughters he would have one day.

"She made me realize something though, Swan."

She looked at him questioningly, but remained silent for him to answer.

"We are going to live a wonderful life, Emma."

Emma pulled back slightly from him then, her expression hopeful if not a bit vulnerable.

"You are vexed." He observed "What is it?"

She took Killian's hand and gently pulled him to their couch. She waved her hand and the fire roared to life, just as it had when Haven had done it.

"There's some stuff I should clue you in on." She started.

"Henry doesn't want to go to college."

Killian blinked in surprise. "No?"

Emma nodded. "He told me that, but Regina and I didn't really believe him. We took him to Boston because we thought that he would change his mind once he saw the campus. You know, saw the libraries and the cute girls."

" I get it, but Regina is having a harder time. He's staying with her tonight."

"But here's the thing, ever since we went to my high school reunion, I've been thinking about maybe taking a class?"

"A few days ago I was researching the schools we were going to, and I found all these online programs." She began speaking a little more excitedly, "I can go to college without leaving our home."

"Today, I signed up to go to school. I am going to study criminal justice at the University of Massachusetts."

.

"I know I should have mentioned it to you first, but I wasn't even sure if it was what I really wanted. I don't know if I can actually do it."

Emma waved her hand and some bags appeared on their small coffee table. "I went a little overboard and bought a laptop, and went ahead and got the books and stuff I needed for the classes this fall."

She pulled something else out of the bag and Killian's choked a bit. Impossibly it was the same striped scarf that the older version of himself had just been wearing. She saw him staring at it. "Yeah, it's silly but they gave that to me for signing up. School pride and all."

She scoffed. To anyone else, it would have appeared nonchalant. But her True Love new better. She was masking how excited she was for this new adventure. She needed for him to support her in this. Killian pulled the scarf out gently draped it around her neck like a lavaliere.

"It suits you." He said softly.

She smiled at him and he saw the relief there. "There's one more thing."

Emma took a breath."This whole Henry college thing has been making me think of a lot of things. There was a part of me that was thinking I should just be excited for him, and be excited that you and I would be alone together. That we could travel or something. But, there was something missing. I didn't realize what that something was until today." Her smile was full of hope.

"I thought I was too old to start over, but I guess, that isn't true." She reached into her sweater sleeve and pulled out something that looked like a white stick.

"I'm pregnant."

Killian breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and tears prickled his eyes. If he had thought for an instant that knowing that he would be a father would in any way diminish the immense joy that he would feel at this moment, he had been very mistaken.

"Emma." He gasped out and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away and her smile was just as brilliant as his, her green eyes sparkling with joy. "I knew you'd be happy."

"Aye, my love, I am happier than I could ever describe." He kissed her again and his hand went to her still flat stomach and caressed her warm skin.

"I have the perfect names."


End file.
